


Take my hand and my whole life too

by cutebutpsyco



Series: Ironstrange Week [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wedding, loki may or may not be a snake, though thor is sure he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: IRONSTRANGE WEEK | DAY 6Wedding“I had a speech,” Tony said, and he was looking straight at Stephen. “But I think that you bored the shit out of everyone so I’ll go without it. Just, I love you, and I’ve been in love with you since you gave Thanos the Time Stone to save my life, even if it was the stupidest thing to do, and I’ll love you forever, no matter what.”





	Take my hand and my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

> Every reference to the amout of merchandizing of the Royal Wedding is absolutely wanted! And I hope you'll enjoy this fict.   
> Everyone is happy and nothing hurts!
> 
> Nothing belongs to me, and I don't remeber from which song I took the title (the line just popped out from my mind) so if you know it and want to tell to me in the comments i'll edit the notes.

“You are both kings, and you will both celebrate, but we won’t follow either Wakandian or Asgardian traditions. I studied how you guys choose your leader, and I’m sure at your gatherings there's at least one attempt murdered for a half-sibling's hand. We can't accept either of these options. We'll have to secure our guests' well-being, understood?” Stephen couldn’t even believe this was his life now.   
In the New York Sanctum where gathered the King of Asgard and God of Thunder along with his snake which, according to him, was his brother in disguise; the Princess of Wakanda and her brother who was throwing murderous glances to Ned every time Shuri leaned against the guy’s shoulder; his fiancé’s ward and a girl who was apparently the kid's girlfriend “but don’t tell her!”. Though, what really bothered Strange were the teens.

He could live with gods, kings and snakes but four fucking teenagers were too much even for the Supreme Sorcerer.

“It’s not like you have to throw your groom from a cliff,” Shuri said, and she was looking at Ned and seriously, the guy had two possibilities: either being killed by Shuri for not being asked out or being killed by T’Challa for having made a move on her.

“That’s gonna be a very boring wedding,” Thor decided.

“Mr golden abs, you are so fucking right,” Not-girlfriend said smiling at the god’s confusion. At that, the snake hissed laughing in a way that looked definitely Loki’s. “When Peter told me he had some super errand to do I would never imagine it was wedding planning. Like, no aliens? Super-fucking-boring.”

“Technically, Thor is an alien.”

“Yeah, but he’s like an ailf, not the kind I’d kick in the ass to save my life.”

Thor looked way too confused for his own good and Stephen thought that, probably, was for the best. He decided was better to save his friend before the situation degenerated. Again, at least the snake was silent!  
“Guys, please,” he interrupted. He was this close to making all of them stay quiet with a spell. “The wedding is in two weeks, and I’m this close to just portal Tony and me at Vegas.”

“Super-fucking-boring!” MJ and Thor sing sung at the unisons.

“So, now you know what Vegas is?” Stephen turned his eyes to the ceiling.

“Your fiancé loves that place and I’ve known Tony long enough to have an idea.” That was the new worldwide accepted definition of having a point or two so Stephen had to give up.

“Do you have any idea or you just wanted us to do all the job?” T’Challa decided it was better to change the subject before the thing got out of everyone’s hands.

Stephen looked at all of them, immediately embarrassed. “I grow up in a farm... I’d thought we...”

“Oh god, you totally will!” MJ said, jumping up from the carpet she was seated on. Everyone else in the room was surprised for different reasons. Stephen knew or could guess what the girl wanted to say, but Thor didn’t and also T’Challa and Shuri looked surprised (royalty Stephen said himself), while both Peter and Ned looked stunned by the idea of their friend’s sweet eyed for a romantic country wedding. “Does Tony know it? I mean, the ‘I know how to ride, and I am an actual cowboy’...”

“MJ!” Peter put his hands on his ears and shouted closed his eyes as if he didn’t want to see and hear something that wasn’t happening.

“Tony knows. And that’s everything I’ll say about it,” Stephen tried to ignore MJ’s giggling and turned back toward the responsible adults in his living room. The fact that one of them was speaking to a snake, telling him that he would have waited when he was ready to reveal himself made Stephen realize that, probably, there weren't responsible adults around. 

—

Stephen couldn’t even believe they did, in fact, organized it in his childhood house’s barn which looked for the occasion like the most glamorous location ever, according to MJ.  
Everyone Stephen cared about was there, and even if the only person from his previous life attending his wedding was his ex-girlfriend, who was possibly even more in love with Tony than Stephen himself, he couldn’t care less.

They did everything they could to keep it secret, if not because they didn’t want that day spoiled by interviews and press in general though, both being celebrities even before in the respective fields and having saved the universe less than six months before had as a consequence that their wedding was more a public event.  
God, Stephen also saw merchandise about it in NYC after they had made the announcement. As if people could want mugs with their face or fucking replicated of their engagement rings. (Apparently, someone brought them, though, and what stunned Stephen was that it wasn't one of Avengers who did it to mock them, but actual people who went in shops to buy the damned things.)

He tried to keep all the ‘Ironstrange Wedding’ thing, as newspapers called it, in the dark corner of his mind where it belonged and focused on his meditation routine (which wasn’t, even more, a routine considering that he did it seven times in the past two days). Saying that he was nervous wasn’t telling the truth but wasn’t lying either. He was sure about the fact that Tony was the man he wanted to spend all his life with and he loved him sincerely. He was just scared that his wonderful genius would grow annoyed with him. That their bond would become too much for one of them.   
He knew he wouldn't be that person, though.

“And I suppose this is his version of Tony’s sketching his soul out,” Nat’s voice made Stephen losing balance and almost falling ungracefully on the floor of his old bedroom, almost, of course, because he was the Supreme Sorcerer and he didn’t trip gracefully or not.  
He looked at the Black Widow as if a monster just entered his house. She didn't realize it and proceeded: “Isn’t the purpose of that making you conscious of your body and all that yoga bullshits? And way a lot calmer than you are, too.”

Stephen looked at her, trying to crack an ironic smile. “What about the sketching the soul out thing you were speaking about?”

“Tony is... very, very nervous for reasons I can’t really understand, and has asked for a ton of paper and the likes, and he also kidnapped Bruce.”

Stephen knew he shouldn’t, though, he couldn’t keep a hysterical laugh to leave his lips. “I just can’t wait to see him.”

Nat smiled at him and turned to get out of the room, giving a rapid glance at her watch. “You don’t have to wait longer,” She said. “Time to go.”

—

Stephen was trying not to panic. The point was, he was standing in the middle of his childhood home, trying not to think about everything of what happened there. His father, his sister, all his family in general.   
There was a reason why he chose that place when he was thinking about the wedding. He was awful with them since he was just a child and there was his way of trying to make it up. That, though, wasn’t necessary for others to know. Not even Tony had to.

He smiled. He got used to the feeling to fake a smile in that very same house, and somehow it was comforting knowing that the only reason why he was faking it now was that he was trying to hide his nervous happiness at the idea of marrying the man he loved. Il was so different, it felt better.   
What would have Donna say, though? Seeing him standing there, in his classic tuxedo, after all these years. Would she be proud of him? Or would she blame him for never coming back, for having forgotten about their home and their family once he reached fame? He didn’t need to think about her, not now, not ever.

“It’s fine.” It was a whisper, but Stephen could hear it, and he turned to see who said that. Mantis smiled at him. She was in the first row because, as Peter put it into words, of ‘damages contain’ which probably meant that she had to try to use her powers if someone started to cry among the Avengers. Though, Stephen was grateful for having someone who could see through that mask.

He wanted to reply to her, but Tony entered the barn a moment later, and Stephen’s eyes ran on him. And, fuck!  
Tony was attractive, despite it not being the main reasoning why Stephen was marrying him, but now he looked fucking breath-taking and wonderful and was smiling his shy smile at Stephen and Stephen only and he remembered why he loved that man so much. And not just because they were alike and they could understand each other as nobody else did. It was that, of course, but it also was for all the little things nobody seemed to notice of him.

How he pretended to be still asleep just to be wake up with small kisses down his neck, how he could understand if someone wasn’t feeling well and simply said something to cheer up the mood, how Tony stayed up until late forgetting about everything else when he was working at one of his projects.   
When Stephen saw him, walking toward him, he realized that there wasn’t a moment he fell for the other man. It wasn’t lovestruck, he didn’t wake up with the realization that he loved Tony. He fell slowly and unconscious and when he saw him again, after that he and Wong freed them from the Soul Stone, he was sold.

Stephen had no idea of how T’Challa and Thor managed to go through all the ceremony; who said what and which kind of wedding they were celebrating because all his attentions were on Tony. Until everyone else felt silent and Peter reached with the wedding rings. 

He took one of the rings, hoping the kid didn’t mess up and confuse them and looked straight at Tony. He didn’t even care about who was around them. If he could, he would have brought him to another dimension and being just the two of them, though, it wasn’t like people around meant nothing any more. 

“Anthony Edward Stark,” He said, not looking at how his hands were trembling. Tony stepped a little bit closer to make sure Stephen could feel he was there. “I should say that I love you and I’ll always be loyal to you from this day until my very last one. And I do, I love you more than everything else in the universe, and I won’t ever betray you, neither your love or your trust or our bond. But that’s not what I’d like to say.   
I want everyone here to know you are the best human-being ever. You are kind and gentle, you are beautiful and sweet, and, even if you did make mistakes that don’t define you. Because you did something nobody ever did before. You show me another way to be the person I wanted to be. You showed me that nothing is ever lost, as far as someone is ready to fight for it,” He took Tony’s hand, squeezing it strong between his left shaking one. “And you fought for me. I love you, Tony, I love you for the small things, and the big ones, I love you, and if I have to go through all the fourteen billion futures again to marry you, I’ll do it now.”   
Tony shook his head, smiling, and Stephen could see tears at the corners of his eyes. He wanted to kiss that tears away from his face but decided better. “I, Stephen Vincent Strange,” He said, instead earing his voice tremble on the last words. “Take you, Anthony Edward Stark, as my husband, and I swear to respect, love and protect you from this day for the ones which have to come.”  
And, with the last words, he let the ring swing in Tony’s finger. 

“I had a speech,” Tony said, and he was looking straight at Stephen. “But I think that you bored the shit out of everyone so I’ll go without it. Just, I love you, and I’ve been in love with you since you gave Thanos the Time Stone to save my life, even if it was the stupidest thing to do, and I’ll love you forever, no matter what.” He smiled, and Stephen winked at him while Tony put the ring on his finger.

“In the name of King Thor of Asgard and King T’Challa of Wakanda,” The latter said, a moment later. “We declare you husband and husband, you can kiss.”

They had promised each other to keep it chaste. They actually did. Though when their lips met half-way, they couldn’t. And well, probably gossip magazines would have spoken about them for the next week or so, but Stephen couldn’t care less. He was kissing madly his husband in front of all the people he gave a shit about, and that was enough.

And when they parted to breathe, Tony gave him the most malicious glance ever and mouthed: “I love you Stephen Strange-Stark.” 

“I love you, too Tony Stark-Strange.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited it very fastly because I'm sleepy rn but I wanted to post this before the day was over here in Europe so I'll probably re-edit it as soon as I can.  
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and if you want came to say hi on Tumblr, I'm always staryjoy.


End file.
